That Night
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kedua mata merah Akashi bahkan sampai membulat sempurna dibuatnya. Berkedip berulang kali, ponselnya bergetar di atas telapak tangannya. Akashi masih belum jua ingin menerima panggilan itu hingga yang ke dua puluh dua muncul lagi. MuraAka. Friendship with light-romance. Mind to RnR?


MuraAka. Murasakibara/Akashi. _Friendship with semi-romance taste. Might contain out of character_.

_Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

><p>Waktu itu malam.<p>

Sang raja berjalan pulang dengan gontai, membawa segenggam harga diri yang masih ia miliki, ia simpan baik-baik sebagai bukti bahwa ia masih memegang kendali.

Ternyata begini rasanya.

Dikalahkan.

* * *

><p><strong>A MuraAka fanfiction<strong>  
><strong><em>Modified canon<em>**

**-#-**

**That Night**  
><strong>[Malam itu ada kau dan aku, serta rembulan]<strong>

**-#-**

**Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
><strong><em>I got nothing from this fanfiction<em>**

* * *

><p>Si penelepon tidak menyerah. Tidak sekarang, tidak lima belas menit yang lalu, tidak sejak panggilan pertama gagal untuk diterima. Sekarang sudah panggilan ke tujuh belas dan masih tidak ada jawaban, namun ponsel itu tetap bergetar di atas meja, berpindah dari posisi asalnya.<p>

Pemilik ponsel berada tidak jauh dari sana, sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal, menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tidak ingin diganggu. Itu absolut dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

_Drrrrrt. Drrrrt._

Jika itu dari Tetsuya, mungkin hanya untuk menghiburnya saja atau bicara dengan pilihan kata sangat sopan agar tak mengganggunya—walaupun itu sangat mengganggunya. Jika itu dari Shintarou, mungkin itu hanya untuk menghiburnya juga, serta mengingatkan bahwasanya kekalahan memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini; dan ia pun salah satu orang yang patut mengecapnya.

Jika itu Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, atau Kagami Taiga sekalipun, semuanya pasti hanya bermaksud untuk menghiburnya walau sama sekali tak akan ada pengaruhnya. Tentu saja, itu tak mungkin dari Murasakibara Atsushi, ia bahkan hanya peduli kepada makanan-makanan kecil di tangannya.

_Drrrttt. Drrrrrt._

Kening yang berkerut dan rambut merah agak berantakan menjadi pemandangan selanjutnya. Berani sekali orang yang membuat seorang Akashi Seijuro harus beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

_Drrrrt._

Akashi akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab tertera di layar sebelum ada panggilan masuk lainnya.

Atsushi.

Kedua mata merah Akashi bahkan sampai membulat sempurna dibuatnya. Berkedip berulang kali, ponselnya bergetar di atas telapak tangannya. Akashi masih belum jua ingin menerima panggilan itu hingga yang ke dua puluh dua muncul lagi.

_Drrrttt_.

"Halo."

Hening sejenak, tapi Akashi dapat mendengar jelas suara kunyahan dari seberang, "Aka-chin."

Giliran keheningan di ruangan kamar Akashi. Sedari tadi memang tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan Reo yang biasanya berisik kini mungkin sudah terlelap. Hampir pukul sebelas malam, Akashi juga seharusnya sudah tertidur jika ia masih peduli pada kesehatannya.

"Aka-chin?"

"Ada perlu apa, Atsushi?"

"Apa kamar Aka-chin bernomor 309?"

_Krauk_.

Suara maiubo yang digigit, terdengar dari seberang telepon. Akashi menarik nafas panjang sebelum memejamkan matanya sepersekian detik. Tidak ada gunanya bicara, kan?

_Krauk_.

Sekarang lebih dekat, mungkin di balik pintu hotel jika pendengaran pemuda dengan rambut merah mencolok itu tidak salah. Dekat sekali.

"Aku merasa kosong."

"Oh ya? Apa Akachin lapar?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, Atsushi."

"Apa itu artinya aku harus menunggu sampai pagi tiba?"

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan."

"Aku memakai jaket."

"Atsushi."

"Hm?"

"Pulanglah…"

_Krauk._

Mungkin suapan terakhir sebelum akhirnya Murasakibara diam sejenak untuk mengunyah maiubo yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah berada di rumah."

Dua kali Akashi Seijuro menyerah dan akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, memakai sandal hotel dan piyama tidur, kapten Rakuzan itu membuka pintu hotel, memandangi sejenak _center_ tim Yosen di hadapannya.

"Aka-chin _sa_…"

"Apa harus kuulangi bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu?"

"Apa aku mengganggu? Aku membawakan Aka-chin _snack_. _Arara_? Mungkin isinya jatuh saat tadi perjalanan ke sini," Murasakibara mengangkat plastik yang ada di tangannya, menggoyangkannya sedikit dan terasa ringan karena sebagian besar isinya telah berpindah ke perut pemuda itu.

Akashi menahan tawa kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Aku boleh menginap?"

Tidak ada anggukan atau gelengan, tidak ada penolakan ataupun persetujuan. Akashi melipat tangan kemudian berbalik, yang dianggap Murasakibara sebagai persetujuan karena tidak ada pintu yang tertutup dengan kasar. Kaki-kaki Akashi membawanya ke pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamar dan balkon hotel, memandangi rembulan yang saat itu hanya separuh.

Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, persis anak-anak yang sedang memandangi mainan di etalase toko. Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil lolipop dan meletakkan sisa makanan kecilnya di atas tempat tidur, membiarkan lidahnya mengecap rasa manis dari lolipop _strawberry_ kemudian berjalan mendekati mantan kaptennya.

"Ne, Aka-chin…"

"Aku mengizinkanmu menginap, tapi tidak untuk bicara, Atsushi."

Murasakibara mengangguk mengerti, memandangi punggung Akashi kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mendekapnya hangat. Tidak boleh bicara berarti diam. Dalam diam ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menyampaikan apapun, termasuk rasa pedulinya.

"Atsushi…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak karena belum sampai satu menit yang lalu perintah Akashi jelas; Murasakibara tidak diizinkan untuk bicara.

"Sesak."

Masih tidak ada suara, Murasakibara patuh, walau pelukannya semakin erat, tepat di pinggang Akashi, hampir ke dadanya.

"Bodoh."

Akashi memandang bayangannya dan Murasakibara dari pintu kaca, memantulkan dirinya yang menyedihkan, begitu berantakan. Sementara Atsushi masih dalam balutan _sweater_ tebalnya, dengan wajah datar yang seperti biasa, memakan permen lolipop.

"Itu sudah lolipop ke berapa?"

Murasakibara membentuk angka tujuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terlalu banyak, jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum kau pergi tidur."

Anggukan beberapa kali, Akashi dapat merasakan dagu Murasakibara yang bergerak di atas kepalanya. Kemudian hening. Akashi menghela nafas sebelum menyandarkan kepala ke dada Murasakibara, mirip seperti menghentakkannya.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya kalah, ya? Seperti ada yang kosong dan melegakan secara bersamaan. Padahal kemenangan… adalah segalanya."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, Murasakibara berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil menghangatkan tubuh mungil Akashi walau tentu saja, suhu kamar hotel sudah lebih dari cukup untuk itu.

Malam ini akan panjang. Bahkan ketika pagi, Akashi tidak tahu apakah dirinya telah terlelap.

* * *

><p><em>Ting tong. Ting tong.<em>

"Sei-chan~! Sei-chan~! Sudah pagi, loh! Mau makan pagi bersama, tidak?"

Akashi terbangun dengan selimut yang sudah pergi entah ke mana, dirinya yang ada di dalam dekapan Murasakibara, serta kakinya yang menyentuh plastik berisi makanan ringan yang tidak sempat termakan tadi malam.

Berantakan sekali.

_Ting tong. Ting tong._

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban, Reo mungkin akhirnya menyerah dan pergi, derap langkah yang menjauh menjadi bukti.

"Atsushi, sudah pagi… kau tidak dicari?"

"Mmm… Aka-chin… setengah jam lagi," Murasakibara malah mendekap Akashi lebih erat.

Sementara itu, di hotel tempat para pemain Yosen menginap, Himuro menggaruk kepala bingung sambil memperhatikan beberapa teman satu timnya yang masih terlelap.

"Ada yang melihat Atsushi? Kemarin malam aku pergi bersama Alex sebentar, jadi tidak melihatnya tidur…"

"Kau sudah seperti ibunya saja, Himuro."

Sekali ini saja mungkin Murasakibara akan membuat 'sang ibu' panik dengan baterai ponsel yang habis.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**8****/1/201****5****20****:****15****]****  
><strong>**—****おわり****—****  
><strong>**[****999**** words – story only]**

* * *

><p><strong>#notes: <strong>Uh… permisi dan salam kenal! Nama saya aRaRaNcHa, ini karya pertama saya di fandom ini. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati karya saya, ya. Hehehe… ^^

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
